Dark Waters
by Vestque the Artist
Summary: A single trail led from that black book to the gaping hole in the concrete ground, its contents being the only clue as to what happened that night. Pure water, mingled with that of human blood...“I am...not what was, nor what was to be. I am...renewed."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The tmnt are not mine, but the idea and the OC's are, and that's all that counts.

Dark Waters: Prologue

The abandoned light bulb hung heavily from its string. Against the adjacent wall, a wind blew in from the broken window, and in response the bulb swung lightly.

From random parts of the broken and destroyed lab, shadows of the over turned and broken desk as well as the spewed chair and paperwork played against the stained and cracked walls. Burning steam shot out from the various tubes and pipes surrounding the now mangled tank, of which was empty and devoid of all water. An hour ago that would have been an issue, a very serious issue leading to the death of many aquatic creatures, but now it was just another piece of destruction left in wake of a grave misfortune.

Nevertheless, amidst all of the rubble and chaos one thing still laid intact, humble as it might be. A single black book remained on the stone floor. Its pages were a bit ruffled, and its words ran down the page as if formerly wet. But nonetheless, its words were still as clear as day…

"I am…not what was, nor what was to be. I am…renewed…"

The writing trailed off then, sliding off of the edge of the wrinkled page to almost beckon towards hole ripped right into the concert floor some ways away.

And almost as if it was a continuation of that same line, a single trail ran from that book to the hole; the trail itself being the only true clue as to what happened that night.

It was a trail of dark water mingled with that of human blood…all of it ending at the hole which lead to the world beyond. They were free…  
-  
Ah. Prologues. Gotta love 'em. Felt like something new for a chance. TMNT next chapter…R and R :).


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Thing's aren't always as they seem…

Oh, and BTW, this is all based on actual events.

Dark Waters: Chapter One

"Raph, that's complete bull! And how would _you _know! Donny's the only science buff 'round these parts last time _I _checked…"

"Fine Mikey," Raph crossed his arms, no longer amazed at his brother's overall lack of intelligence.

He grew out of that amazement years ago. "You wanna ask him then?"

Mike blinked. Now that was a good idea.

"Yeah…I think I will!"

Michelangelo smirked, jumping down from his beloved hammock. There was no way Raph could be right, no way. Since when was he Mr. Know-it-all, anyways?

"We'll ask Donny, then we'll see what's what!"

With a strut of absolute surety he strode past his stubborn brother in red and through the door of their shared room. And immediately, his 'stubborn brother' was on his heals.

"Mikey, you know I'm right. So just face it!"

"…I don't know that-Hey, Donny!"

At the exclamation the turtle of the moment looked up from his sandwich and immediately rolled his eyes. He knew that tone.

"Yeah Mikey, what's your question…"

Donatello sighed with a complete lack of enthusiasm but that only seemed to spur his brother on, for in the span of only a few seconds Michelangelo was all over him like butter on toast.

"OK! See, Mr. 'Stay out of ma Magazines if you know what's good for ya' over there says that the _awesome-o _bestest creature in the whole wide _world, _the Octopus, is related to the…the-the mere _clam_! Now tell him! There's NO way! Just no way! Right Donny!"

Donny looked between the faces of his brothers in complete and total awe.

"Is _that_ what you guys were arguing about!"

The idea that those two would be arguing over something _remotely_ intelligent was beyond him. Nevertheless, Michelangelo nodded, completely oblivious of his brother's skepticism.

"Yeah Donny, what else!"

Donatello could only raise an eye ridge. There has to be more to this…

"…You guys didn't happen to catch last night's late night special, 'When Water Creatures Attack!'…did you?"

He hoped not, but despite Donny's hopes Mikey's face completely lit up. Donatello already knew his answer.

But that didn't stop Mikey from telling him anyways.

"DID I! It was Awesome! No! Beyond Awesome! The scuba diver was like 'AHHHH!' and the squid was like 'NRAHhhh!' and the fish was like 'BrUUahhhh!' And then when the giant octopus came out of the water!…I cried."

"He really did…" Raph piped in, unable to stay out of Mikey's recollection of last night. "He really did cry…Like…a lot."

Donatello shook his head in mild amazement.

And here he was thinking they might just be intelligent.

"Ah well. In answer to your question Mikey…" He began, growing weary of the entire thing. He really just wanted to finish his turkey sandwich. "Raph is right. The octopus and the clam are related, despite their obvious differences."

If Mikey's chin could have hit the floor, it would have. Nevertheless, Raphael only smirked, finally crossing the room to stand next to his according brother.

"See, I told you. They're both Cephalopods. They're in the same class in the animal Kingdom…yah dumbass."

Now it was Donny's turn for his chin to drop.

"Raphael…Since when-"

"Ah, Shove it Donny. I ain't no expert." Raphael shrugged. "I just like…ah never mind, doesn't matter."

Dismissing the thought, Raphael took a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"All that matters now is that _I'm _right, and _your _wrong. It's a simple fact of life Mikey. Get used to it."

"Oh, Thank you Raph-a-el. I'll be sure to remember that."

Sarcasm dripped from Michelangelo's mouth as he too took a bite of his turkey sandwich. Together they both walked out of the kitchen, throwing comments back and forth, but for the most part, Donatello couldn't care less.

At least now he could eat his sandwich in peace.

Sighing with the ease that came with the now diminishing voices of his brothers, Donatello turned his attention back to his beloved sandwich.

Only to realize that it was now reduced to an empty plate…

"Brothers," He hissed.

Both halves of his sandwich, gone! All because of his stupid siblings.

"Who needs 'em! Ah well, I wasn't _that _hungry anyways…"

Disgruntled, he picked up his empty plate and dropped it into the otherwise empty sink.

'I'm a little tired. Maybe I should just go to bed. It is getting a little late-'

"Hey Don'ay…Get in here!"

'Raphael? What does he want? Probably wants another sandwich, damn him.'

"Coming…"

Donatello moved from the kitchen to then den, making sure to turn off the lights of the kitchen before stepping out of it. Entering the den, he really didn't know what to expect, but to observe the entire family in solemn silence, all of their eyes _glued _onto the television was not high on his expectation list.

"What's going on-?"

"Shh!"

Michelangelo chided his noise but did not turn to him. Instead he scooted onto the floor from his chair, manually turning up the television. Donatello took the now abandoned chair, his eyes joining his family's on the screen.

On television, the news cast continued.

"At approximately five O'clock this morning, chaos found the north side of Manhattan. Associates say scientist Dr. Almasy checked into his lab early this morning and never checked out. His lab was found in shambles only moments ago. Crime investigators continue to check the lab for any clues or leads as to what happened this morning, but other than that no further information is being released. They do ask however that anyone with any information on the current whereabouts of Doctor Zachary Almasy please call the Criminal investigation Office at 2-"

It was then that Michelangelo turned off the television.

He knew they all had heard enough.

"So, does this mean what I think it means?" He asked the group, but with one glace at the rest of his brothers, he knew their answer.

"Looks like we're gonna be doin' a little 'criminal investigation' of our own, eh bros?" Raphael smirked, twirling his _sai_. The others weren't too far behind. Donatello grinned.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to check out the lab…You know, to see if we catch anything that they might have missed-"

"Whoa, you guys. You're all jumping ahead of yourselves. This really isn't any of our business."

Leave it to Leo to add caution to his brother's otherwise 'go' attitude. But like always, he was right. This really wasn't their battle. And as it was, he wasn't the only one to think that way.

"Leonardo is right. This does not seem to be anything that would concern us…"

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo grew crestfallen at their father's statement, that is, until he actually finished it.

"…But that does not mean that it is not the work of one of our enemies. Therefore, it would be wise to check it out, despite it's innocence. On the surface the waters may look calm, but that could only be surface deep…"

Leo frowned in thought, but behind him Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo shared a excited high five, but then even after their mild celebration they all turned back to their now silent brother.

They had Splinter's orders, check out the scene, see what's what…But would Leo agree to them. He wouldn't disappoint their master, would he?

"Leo?…" Mikey started. But Leonardo did not respond, instead he only turned, finally facing his brothers, a smile slowly growing on his lips.

"Well I guess this is as good an opportunity as any for a late night run, don't you think?"

* * *

Light footsteps echoed the empty sidewalk. It wasn't really that late, but nonetheless, the streets were abandoned, or at least, this particular street was. 

Which only seemed to unnerve her even more.

'Damn AA meetings. I should be home, in my room. Asleep.'

But even she knew that 'sleep' in her room was highly improbable.If it wasn't one thing it would be another keeping her awake; the buzz of the Gentlemen's Club sign outside her window, the drip of the random pipe in her wall she just couldn't find, or the questionable noises that seemed to pour from the other side of the wall. Damn her roommate. When would she send that guy home? He wasn't paying the rent, so he shouldn't be living with them, boyfriend or not.

'And they wonder why I turned to drugs…At least when I was high I was happy.'

She remembered back in her drug days, giggling in the dark bathroom for hours, literally crawling the walls as she watched the seconds of night pass by in complete and total bliss, only to completely crash into a bout of self-destruction the next morning.

Ah well, that was all history anyways.

Now, her heels clicked against that of the dark concrete, she wasn't too far off now, her apartment building was right down the next street. She was almost there.

****

'I need it…'

She froze, not at all sure if she heard something or not. Pausing in her step, she listened, but when she heard northing else, she continued her gait.

****

'I need it, now…'

Now this time, she definitely heard it, definitely! In response, her pace quickened as she almost sprinted down the remainder of that street and made a sharp right into the alleyway she found there. Only then was she able to catch up with the sheer panic of her mind.

She could have laughed.

It wasn't as if something was chasing her, but here she was, running down the street, for no apparent reason. With a slightly nervous chuckle, she chided herself for her irrational fear.

_'There's nothing to fear but fear itself. You've been through hell and back, you should know that by now.'_ But that still didn't seem to settle the irking feeling in her gut. Something wasn't right. Something was still off…

**_'I…need it…now…'_**She nearly jumped out of her skin, but instead of running, this time she spun sharply on her heals. Whatever it was, it was definitely closer now, almost right behind her…in the alleyway.

'But how is that possible!'

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

No more would she fear what she could not see. To state it simply, she was tired of the BS.

"Listen, if this is some kind of joke, or something. You can just cut the crap, it's not very funny."

****

'The need…it burns…'

"Hello?"

****

'It burns…'

Raising an eyebrow, she peered into the dark alley way. From where she stood she could just make out a form at the very end…or at least she thought she could. It also could have been her mind playing tricks on her. But regardless of what it was, she definitely heard the voice.

'Or is that just inside of my head too? Damnit…That's it!'

Hesitantly, she took one step, and then another into the dark abyss. The deeper she went into the alley the more she smelt the putrid odors of garbage and urine that came with the New York scene, but that wasn't what she was focusing on. Straight ahead of her was a form seemingly lying on the ground. Maybe this all wasn't a joke? Maybe this person really was hurt?

"Are you ok?" She inched closer, the nervousness growing in her gut with every step she took. But the possibility of someone being hurt at the end of this alley was all too much for her. She had to continue, if only just for her own conscience. She could never forgive herself if in the morning she got news of someone dying at the end of this alleyway just because she did not stop to help them when she had the chance. Meanwhile, the small cries to the world continued from the alley's end.

****

'It burns…'

"What burns?"

Maybe if she talked with whoever it was, she could get some answers as to what was wrong. And as it was, that plan seemed to work for the voice soon responded to her question.

****

'The need…'

"The need for what?" She asked, inching closer still. The treaded alleyway grew behind her as she inched towards the end of it.

She was almost there. Meanwhile, the form shifted under the blanket of the shadows, but still the fear gripped at her stomach.

'It's probably just a bum or something, just a sick bum with a bad stomach flu…or something…'

But still, something just wasn't right…Something didn't fit, and in response her stomach flip-flopped. Nevertheless, she pushed herself forward.

'See I'm almost there, and when I do get there I will just see how silly I was for doubting myself. It's just a bum!'

"So hungry…"

'See! It's just a hungry bum! Poor thing, he's probably starving…'

"Do you want some food?" She asked. It was then that she was finally upon him. However, as she leaned closer, she still could not catch the definition of his face or his features or anything of the sort. It was just a dark bulk…

_'He's probably just under a blanket or something.'_ She dismissed it. Her stomach still flip-flopped though. But that she dismissed as well. She had bigger things to take care of now.

"So, you're hungry? You want something to eat?"

Reaching behind her, she poked through her book bag. Lucky for him she didn't finish her lunch that day, and still had half a tuna sandwich as a result.

"**_So hungry…"_**

"Here…"

That was it, he needed food. And she would be the one to give it to him. With one last breath she completely closed the gap between them by reaching out with her empty hand. Her fingers brushed against the bulked form, but instead of feeling the coarseness of the cheep blanket, or the warmth of a body. She just felt a slick coldness..._'_

_Whoa, what the-'_ With her whole hand she went to rip off what would have been his blanket, but instead she just found more smooth, slick coldness

In complete and total confusion, she pulled away from the mass and looked down into her now darkened hand…And watched what could have been goop sting from her fingers. In a mix of confusion and fear she looked between her now darkened hand and the mass as the entire _thing_ moved. Not just the "bum" but the entire shadow, behind and all around her. Her eyes grew wide.

It wasn't a bum at all, it wasn't even a person…

It was then that her mind went into full blown panic.

She began to scream but before she could get out a sound the entire mass veered up, completely and totally catching her in it's darkness. In effect, it muffled anything that could have been heard by the outside world. Meanwhile, the grip on her continued to tighten and spread to her entire body as whatever it was seemed to latch on even more from behind. The _force_. It was immense. She could not move. She could not breathe.

Whatever it was, it was crushing her to death.

_"Please…"_ She mouthed, as she found herself unable to say or do anything else. Her eyes were wide, but it didn't matter. Darkness covered her vision, she could not see, but nonetheless, and almost from everywhere around her, the voice finally answered her plea.

_'The hunger, it burns…But now, I feed…'_

And then…_Pain_. She screamed, but the hold on her only tightened that much more, silencing her once again. Again and again the pain shot through her, biting into her flesh, but she could do nothing but feel the warmth she knew was her own blood seep down her back. Her body went limp but nonetheless the pain came again, and again…and again…

She was being eaten alive.

'I don't want to die…'

With her last ounce of strength, she opened the eyes she didn't remember closing to peer into the darkness once again. However this time, it wasn't completely dark as she would have expected.

Instead, a pair of red eyes looked down at her…Or was it two?

Nevertheless, that was the last sight Danielle Dresden saw before closing her eyes forever. And as she did she was being devoured by a cold hearted murderer.

* * *

Ah, good a place to stop as any. OoOOOooo, What's gonna happen? Looks like ya gonna have to wait till the next chapter :) See you then! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Everything has the possibility of being more than meets the eye...

Oh, and as always, this is all based on actual events.

Dark Waters: Chapter Two

"Is it me, or are you even slower in person! Come on, Leo! My grandma moves faster than you!"

Raphael finally matched the pace of the blue bandanna wearing turtle and grinned.

He always felt free, running over the roofs of New York. And he knew he wasn't the only one. Leo also beamed as he responded to Raphael's good natured taunts.

"Raph, you know you don't have a grandmother!"

"But if I did, you definitely would be slower than her!"

With that last goad, Raphael finally pulled in front of his older brother, winning the race of wills if only for that moment. And in response Leonardo only pushed harder, quickening his own pace, which evened them both out once more.

"Oh, I beg to differ!"

As one they both flipped over the up coming alleyway, the moon being the only witness to the turtles' good fun and enjoyment over their well needed exercise. Meanwhile, and far behind the well matched pair, Michelangelo flipped over one of the formally passed alleyways with Donatello right on his heals.

"You know, it feels good to be out and about again! Breathin' the cool breath of fresh air, feeling the wind in my hair!-er…bandana! Yup! You know, Leo was right! A good run is just what we needed!"

Michelangelo beamed, car-wheeling across the next rooftop. Behind him, Donatello rolled his eyes before sprinting to jump the alleyway to land right behind him.

When he did, though, Michelangelo was read for him.

Instead of continuing on to the next rooftop Michelangelo decided instead to execute a perfectly toned and rigid handstand. Then, as he held one hand straight out and the other right under him, he completed a perfectly upturned spilt before bending both legs at the knees and then returning to his straight legged handstand. Then, as a finale, he sprung into a handspring to return to his feet only to execute _another_ handspring. Only this time he did three consecutive flips instead of one. Landing on his feet, Michelangelo beamed at his brother, the challenge all but evident in his dancing eyes.

Donatello couldn't help but smile. A challenge, eh? We'll he'd see about that.

Landing on his hands, Donatello preformed an equally perfect handstand, but instead of staying stationary he "walked" himself over to his brother. There, he straightened himself once more in the rigid handstand before performing two splits, the first in one direction, and the second in the other. Then, landing back on his feet he did a quick back flip before doing a handspring vault, launching himself into the air to flip four times before reaching the ground again, effectively outdoing his brother's flips by one.

Triumphant, it was his turn to beam. Across the roof from him, Michelangelo frowned before walking to close the distance between them.

"No one likes a showoff."

Michelangelo made sure to brush past his brother, purposefully bumping his shoulder with his own. At that Donatello chuckled lightly before responding.

"Hahaha, Ok ok. That's enough fun. Come on Mikey, we've lost enough distance. Leo and Raph are probably there by now."

With that and his _bo _in hand, Donatello sprung over the beckoning alley way with ease only to sprint once reaching the other side. Michelangelo watched him go, a smile spreading on his face despite his efforts. He had to admit, that was fun, but now it was time to catch up with the others and get back to work. Sighing, he started to back up as if to vault over the gap that was the alleyway. However, before he could move, a peculiar sound soon caught his immediate attention.

It was coming from down below.

'Crunch…crunch'

Pausing, he quickly scanned the scene below and at first he saw nothing. But as he continued to scan the beckoning alleyway, he finally caught sight of it. Sort of…

Or did he?

Squinting, he tried to make out the largest of the shadows below him, not even sure if that was the source of the noise, but using process of elimination he decided that it had to be from somewhere within it. The rest of alleyway was completely empty after all. So, intelligently, he kept his eyes on the large shadow only to be surprised as to what he found there after only a short period of surveillance.

'Is it me, or is that shadow…pulsing?'

"Hey Mikey! Get a move on it!"

Michelangelo looked up to witness his brother waving for him to continue before that same brother began to disappear from his sight altogether as he moved deeper and deeper into the night. He really did have to go. But he couldn't shake the unnerving feeling in his gut as he looked down into the alley.

The shadow was definitely pulsing…and just as before the _'crunch, crunch' _from below never ceased.

Or was it just his senses playing tricks on him. Yeah, that was probably it…

"MIKEY? COME ON!"

"Coming!"

With one last look into the alleyway, Michelangelo finally backed up, and with a running start he leapt over the offending gap to finally catch up with his brothers.

'Oh man, I am soo gonna get it…'

But even while he ran, he couldn't help but think back to that alley. Something just wasn't right about it, something was off. But he dismissed the thought. He couldn't worry about stray shadows now anyways. Not when they had this disappearance to investigate!

So, turning up the heat, Michelangelo nearly doubled in speed. Right now the most he had to worry about was playing catch-up with his brothers, of whom, was currently winning.

* * *

By the time Michelangelo finally caught up with his brothers, they were already there. Or at least one of them was. 

A lone turtle was perched on the roof top he knew overviewed the entrance to the lab in question. When Michelangelo loomed closer though he discovered that it was none other than the leader himself, Leonardo.

"Mikey! Where were you?"

Mike finally closed the distance between them and once he did he leaned on his knees catching his breath. It took a moment, but as soon as he got his breath semi-back, he finally responded.

"I got…a little…caught up."

His breath still came fast as he talked but he succeeded in puffing it out.

Meanwhile, Leonardo watched his brother in slight abhorrence.

"Remind me when we get back to include sewer runs into out daily routine…"

Turning back to the scene below them, Leonardo sighed into the night air and as a result, Michelangelo followed his gaze. There, down below was the entrance to Dr. Almasy's lab, and in front of that entrance were two lone officers.

"Whoa, what are the poe-poes doing here?"

"Keeping us out, that's what…"

Leo frowned.

Meanwhile, the sound of footsteps cut into their conversation as Raphael and Dontello ran up from the right and the left.

"Leo, there's more in the back."

"And, their guarding the side entrances as well."

It seemed as though Almasy's lab was under heavy security. But why?

"It's almost as if they're trying to keep people out, or keep something in…"

Leonardo frowned even more at the unfortunate turn of events. Now this was getting suspicious, and he wasn't the only one that thought so either.

"I don't get it. Why is there such tight security on something like this? It's just a crime scene, and besides, it's not like someone got murdered or anything…although that would be interesting. But still…"

Raphael trailed off in his rant just as Donatello struck gold with his own thought processes. Of course! The news report!

"…'No other information is being released.'…Hey! Do you think they meant it literally? 'No other information?'..."

"So…you think their trying to hide something?"

Leo furrowed his brow but Don only nodded, his surety shining though his enthusiasm.

"Definitely! I mean, what other explanation would there be?…"

Leo pondered it over as did the rest of them before finally shaking his head in mild surrender.

"I think Splinter was right. The water is deeper than we thought…"

"So we'll take this investigation elsewhere." Michelangelo concluded for him, his voice ringing with that of certainty. "So…research?" He asked, turning to his brother in purple as did everyone else. Under their sudden gazes Donatello blinked in mild thought before finally nodding once. "Right. There is definitely more to this than meets the eye. We have to find out all we can about this lab it seems. If they're hiding something I am sure that we can find out what it is and if it has anything to do with the disappearance of Dr. Almasy. So yes, it seems as though a bout of research is indeed in order…"

Satisfied, Leonardo nodded once in response before turning away from the crime scene below.

"Come on guys, let's go home. There's nothing to do here with them standing guard."

At first no one moved to follow their retreating brother but with a slight grumble from the turtle in red, and a sigh from the turtle in purple they both followed their eldest. Only after observing all of their retreating backs did Michelangelo finally follow them all, but did so in complete and total silence. Despite his activity, his mind was completely elsewhere. At some point they all began to run, but even then he missed it, only to find himself already somewhat out of breath and roof hopping with the rest of them as his body acted on automatic.

It was then that he finally came back to the world around him.

Ahead of him and like shadows in the dark night his brothers hopped from one roof to the other. Nevertheless, it took no time for Michelangelo's mind to begin to drift once again, particularly to what he had witnessed earlier, or _didn't_ witness he should say. Even now he still wasn't sure as to what he'd seen, or if he'd seen anything at all. Was his mind only playing tricks on him?

And then, he saw it.

"There it is! The alleyway…I've just gotta make sure…"

It was eating him up inside, he had to investigate! He had to make it up to himself for not investigating earlier like he should have. So with a determination classic of that of Michelangelo he pushed forward with a burst of speed, zipping past both brothers and a slightly surprised eldest sibling.

"Mikey!"

"I gotta check something out, Leo. I just gotta!"

With no more hesitation, Michelangelo finally leapt down and into the alley that had been irking at his subconscious since his first encounter.

And immediately his heart jumped into his throat.

The giant 'shadow!' It wasn't there. It was gone. The _entire _thing, gone!

And in its place, the entire alley gleamed in the moonlight. As did something else…

"_Hm…those weren't there before."_

Michelangelo approached one of the questionable blotches on the ground, kneeling to get a closer look. Hmm, it almost looked like…

"Is this ink?"

With a courage almost beyond him he reached out and touched the darkness in experimentation, and as a result the dark mass clung to his hand in stingy clumps. In consequence, Mike grimaced. Whatever it was, it wasn't ink. That was for sure.

"Uh! Gross…"

Michelangelo quickly attempted to wipe the offending substance off onto the nearest object he could find, a pipe, only to realize that he was too late.

It was already covered in it.

'Whoa, what the-'

And that wasn't all. From that pipe the dark substance continued to the adjacent wall, and then after some hesitation finally to the ground only to move deeper into the alley way.

It was a trail! A splotched trail, but still a trail.

Meanwhile, and behind him Raphael and the rest of his brothers finally dropped down into the alleyway, joining his preoccupied brother in a slight mix of irritation and curiosity.

"Mikey? What's gotten into you, bro?"

But Michelangelo paid them no mind. Instead he kept his eyes on the blotches before him. Stepping timidly, he inched further and further into the alley only to realize that with each step he took the blotches only seemed to grow in size.

"Michelangelo?"

It was Leo that time, his voice full of concern for the youngest turtle, but still Mike chose not to respond. Instead, he moved deeper into the alley, his senses keen and his heart thumping harder in his throat with every step he took. Then, he heard it…

'Scritch scritch…scritch scritch…'

Michelangelo perked at the sudden noise.

It was coming from the end of the alley…

He turned then, instinctively seeing if the others had heard it too, but as it was they all met his gaze as well, their stares asking the very same unspoken question. They all had heard it.

With a new calling, Michelangelo turned back to the end of the alleyway, his steps faster and more determined than ever before. He would figure out what this was once and for all, even if it killed him.

Then finally with one last step over the rather large puddle of goop at the very end of the alley way, he stood still, listening even harder. Behind him, his brother inched closer, all of them mentally preparing themselves for the possibilities.

As did Michelangelo.

Mike frowned finally narrowing the sound down. Whatever it was, it was coming from the behind those garbage cans…

So, with one hand on a chuck and the other poised and ready, he sent one last glace to his brothers before finally doing the honors.

With one quick fling Michelangelo sent the garbage can flying through the air…

Only to reveal the mere cat on the other side.

The cat, suddenly startled from its small feed, jumped nearly three feet into the air before high-tailing it out of the alley altogether. Nevertheless, Michelangelo, as well as the other turtles, couldn't help but heave out a small sigh of relief.

It was just a cat.

"Come on Mikey, it's time to stop playin' with the kitties. We should get going."

Figures that Raphael wouldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him. But he knew his brother was right. He had dragged them all here, into the alley and away from their run, all over a stupid cat. A stupid hungry cat. Poor thing…it didn't even get to finish its…meal…  
_  
'Whoa, what the fu-'_

"You guys! I think you'd better come see this…"

However, Michelangelo's wide eyed expression wasn't enough this time although it did send a mild bout of interest through the group. Which was all he needed. With a small eye roll from Donatello and a mild sigh from Leonardo they both did as they were told, coming to stand behind their brother in orange only to freeze as a result.

Meanwhile, Raphael wasn't so easy to persuade.

"Oh please, what'd ya find now, Mikey? A bunny? Whatever. I've had enough. We gotta get back to-"

"Raphael!"

Leo's voice was curt and to the point, and at its sound Raphael's rant ceased. Turning, Raphael looked back at his gathered brothers, their faces solemn as they all looked down behind the other garbage can. Leonardo's mouth barely moved as he finally spoke, his eyes never wavering from the offending object.

"I think you'd better get over here…"

Now _that _got his attention.

Raph's eyes ridges mustered in concern and curiosity as he made his way back down the alley to join his brothers, but that didn't mean that he was convinced. Just curious.

"What! What is _soo_ damn important that you…_holy shit_…"  
His voice trailed off as he finally spotted what his brothers all were looking at.

There behind the garbage can the puddle of dark goop was at its darkest and thickest for in the mist of it seemed to be what could have been its source.

In poor lighting it would have been very hard to see exactly what it was, but with the moon being directly above them its illumination was sufficient enough to expose the gruesome scene for exactly what it was. There behind the lone garbage can was something along the lines of a garbage bag, except for the fact that the 'garbage bag' held anything but garbage. Also, instead of plastic holding its contents together like any other bag, the material did not seem to be made of plastic at all, but to be that of some sort of…membrane. The dark thin 'material' stretched over its contents forming a translucent gel-like coating, also enabling the turtles to immediately see what was inside. Blood dripped from a loan finger that poked out of the hole the cat had made into the membrane, and as it was it seemed to be the only truly identifiable part of the bag's contents.

On the inside, though, was only that of an unidentifiable and gruesomely mangled corpse. Finally finding his voice, Michelangelo couldn't help but comment.

"Well Raph…you wanted a murder…Happy now?"

* * *

Hey! Niiiice. I am likin this! Anyways. R and R and I will see you next chappy! 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own 'em. The fishies told me so. :)

Chapter Three

_In late breaking news this morning one of our very own, Manhattan native Danielle Dresden otherwise known as 'Dee Dee,' was reported missing. In the field, Serene O'Conner brings us this story. Serene? _

_Thank you, Diane. With me is Michael Hermann, fiancé of the missing Danielle Dresden. Michael, is there anything that you would like to say in regards to her sudden and untimely disappearance?_

On the television, the camera moved from that of the short woman to the relatively tall dark-skinned man that stood next to her.

'_Yes, please anyone with any information as to where she is, please-'_

"You can't be serious!"

Raphael's sharp exclamation cut through the otherwise empty den. The remote was suddenly airborne as he threw it at the offending television and as a result, it shattered, falling to the floor in several distinct pieces. Somehow though, the TV was left unbroken and on it the news itself continued. However, by then no one was around to hear it. Raphael was already gone.

Another disappearance? What an ironic coincidence…

"Leo! You won't believe this!"

* * *

"First, Dr. Almasy's disappearance, then the policeman guarding the lab, then the strange body in the alleyway and now, Danielle Dresden is suddenly missing…" 

Leonardo paced the length of his room's floor. Around him his brothers also pondered the incidences for what they were worth. After being immediately woken up and suddenly brought to date with the newest of their investigations by an understandably angry Raphael, Leonardo insisted that Raph go ahead and wake up the others as well. In reality, this was really the first time that they had actually gotten together since coming home last night.

After discovering the body in the alleyway, there was much debate as to what to do about it. Nevertheless, and in the end, Raphael's argument seemed to be the most rational, considering the circumstances.

They should do absolutely nothing. They should just put the trash can back where it was and go home.

Besides, what _could _they do? This was just as much of a mystery to them as it will be for the police when they find the body.

Key word? _When._

It was only a matter of time before the authorities would take charge.

Besides, by the time they had all gotten home last night it was unanimously agreed upon to wait until the light of day to discuss the issue.

Nevertheless, sleep was just as challenging, especially after finding something like that. Raphael had been completely unable to sleep which was why he was even awake early enough to catch the five o'clock news. Nevertheless, it was a good thing that he did.

It seemed that their little "investigation" was getting more and more complicated with each passing day.

Now, Donatello spoke up, his voice timid and sleepy. He must have had a restless night as well.

"The body…Do you think that it's…"

Donatello trailed off knowing that there was no need to finish his statement. He knew that everyone else was already thinking the same thing.

Danielle Dresden and the body in the alleyway. Were they one in the same?

From the bed, Michelangelo seemed to shutter, and Donatello couldn't blame him. After all, Mikey was the one that had initially discovered the "sac." Don knew that if it was him, instead of Michelangelo, he wouldn't have been able to sleep soundly for a year, especially with something that gruesome.

How Mike was able to sleep at all was beyond him.

Nevertheless, before Donatello could further ponder the well being of his younger brother, that same brother spoke up for the first time that morning.

"But, how? How did she end up like that?"

There was a short silence before yet another voice finally broke it.

"Well…"

Raphael spoke up from his spot against the door frame, uncrossing his arms only to cross them again, this time in reverse. This was something that Leonardo immediately took note of. Raphael only switched back and forth like that when he was truly bothered about something.

'_I guess this whole thing is cutting deeper into him than he's letting on…'_

Nevertheless, and oblivious to his brother's thoughts Raphael continued with his own attempt at rationalization.

"…It's obvious that she was murdered. No one ends up like that by accident. I just don't understand what that shit around her was." He concluded, uncrossing and crossing his arms, yet again. At this everyone seemed to perk, three of the four turtles turning simultaneously to their brother in purple.

Suddenly under their gazes, Donatello rustled.

"…What?" Don blinked. Around him his brothers continued to stare.

"Well, Donny?" Raphael bantered. "What was it?"

His brothers' stares were unyielding, and in response he just continued to blink back.

"What? How am I supposed to know…?"

"Well that's easy," Michelangelo buzzed in as if it was blatantly obvious. "You know everything."

"Well not this." Donatello sharply shot back before growing just slightly disappointed in his own lack of knowledge. Sighing, he dropped his head into his hand as if to clear it before continuing through his own fingers. "I don't recognize any of this. If this was indeed a murder, then why the dismemberment of her body?" Donatello questioned, finally speaking up with his own doubts, the very same doubts that had been picking at his mind all night. While everyone else had concluded that it was just a murder, plain and simple, he had other thoughts. Finally looking up from the protection and comfort of his own hand Donatello received the response he had been waiting for.

Two blank stares greeted him, as well as a harsh scoff from his red-banded brother as he promptly responded.

"Easy. The bastard was a scumbag."

Raphael's eyes narrowed as he re-crossed his arms yet again. Donatello knew that this entire thing had Raphael riled, so he knew better than to disagree.

"That is a possibility. But that still does not explain the fact that parts of her body was actually missing. As in, they were not there aka, _they are somewhere else…" _

Donatello gave the turtles a few moments to soak in the bit of information before continuing.

"Also, although it _is _possible that there is some sick person out there disturbed enough to completely mangle a corpse, that still does not explain the 'sac' we found her in or the dark stuff we found surrounding the crime scene." He correlated aloud, bringing the various points to a head. There were many things that were still very much unexplained about the previous night; many mysteries that still needed to be delt with. Until they were dealt with, however, he could not just bring himself to conclude the most simplest of answers. There was just too much to factor, way too much to make any definite conclusions without the needed scrutiny behind it.

Meanwhile, Leonardo sighed in thought. Donatello did have a point.

There were just too many questions left unanswered.

"Well then, it's settled. Tonight, and every night for now on, we will be on patrol. Whoever, or whatever this is, it is terrorizing the city, and as such, we have a moral duty to stop it in its tracks."

Leonardo's nobility was only seconded by Raphael's cynical scoff. Leo ranting righteously on their duty to protect the city? How typical…Although he did speak the truth. This was what they were here for, after all; bustin' bad guys, doin' what's right, providing justice for the citizens of this crime-filled and fleabag-ridden city.

He just didn't have to be so "gung-hoe" about it.

"Alright Leo, alright. Cool yer chops. We get the picture. Just call me when it's "patrollin'" time, alright?"

There was silence as the red banded turtle just simply turned away from his brothers and stalked, somewhat heatedly, out of the room. A few moments later the unmistakable sound of a punching bag being flailed repeatedly resonated from the opened locale of the dojo.

"Man, this is all really eating him up, isn't it?" Michelangelo nearly whistled, finally breaking the heavy silence that seemed to fall on the room since his brother's departure. However, just as quickly as his speech had started, it continued unmercifully. "Well, this has been heaps of fun. I'm sure that we'll catch the bad guy, whoever he is! But right now, I think a classic game of Donkey Kong Country 2 is calling my name. So if you'll excuse me…"

Leonardo and Donatello exchanged glances as their almost painfully lively brother, sidestepped the both of them before also heading through the gaping doorway towards freedom.

However, Michelangelo knew what was next to come…

"Mikey, you know if you need someone to talk to we're her-"

He quickly evaded the upcoming assertion by hurriedly disappearing through the doorway just in time to miss the rest of Donatello's inept statement. Oh well, he didn't feel like hearing what his brothers had to say right now anyways. He already knew what their issue would be. And to tell the truth, he really wasn't up for dealing with their worrying ways right now.

He was fine.

He was perfectly fine.

'_Sure…'perfectly fine.' If you're so 'fine,' then why did you stay up all night with the sheets at your neck? Why were you jumping in fear at every little noise and creak?'_

Walking through the lair, Mikey curtly ignored the doubts and thoughts that floated through his own head. With no more than a grunt he snatched up the Game Boy Advanced from the wooden coffee table. Turning on the game, Michelangelo sat in the den's old but comfy couch and in response it allowed him to sink easily into its cushions. Putting up his feet, he waited for the game to run through the beginning credits. However and despite his efforts to silence the voice in the back of his mind, it still rung out, sending pangs of suppressed anger and discontent through his self-made wall of pitilessness.

'_Why won't you just tell them? You were scared last night. Really scared. Maybe talking to Donny isn't such a bad ide-'_

"No! I am not a little kid anymore, and I will not let them treat me like one. I am fine!"

His voice was no more than a harsh whisper against that of the gaming system. Nevertheless, his mind continued in its badger, and in response Michelangelo grated his teeth in frustration.

'_You most definitely are not! The things you saw last night disturbed you more than anything in your life! You can't get over this alone. You need help-.' _

"I am FINE!"

His explanation cut through the den like a knife.

He froze, half in shock at the power of his own voice, and half in fear that he was actually heard by the others. Nosey brothers busting in on him while he was trying to relax was the last thing he needed. Therefore, as quickly as it had happened, he promptly turned down the game and paused, partially turning to eye the entryway to the den. He kept his ears keen, listening for any disturbances that would be one of his brothers coming in to investigate the exclamation. However, and after a few moments of nothing, Michelangelo finally sighed. There would be no intrusions today, or at least, not at that moment. He was free to play his game in peace and without consequence.

Turning back to his game boy, Michelangelo worked at the inside of his cheek.

Nevertheless, his mind continued to disobey him, flowing right back to the thing that he had been trying so hard to get out of his mind…

'…_Poor Danielle. Poor, poor Danielle…'_

Michelangelo gritted his teeth for the second time in the same number of minutes as he fought the images, attempting to override them with the giant monkey on the screen.

But they still came.

Like horrific slide projections the images obscured his mind and vision, freezing him in his place, just like last night.

'**_No…'_**

He nearly moaned. No, not again.

In an instant he was right back at the crime scene once again. However, this time, he was completely alone. It was just him…and the body.

'**_No!'_**

This time though, and like all the other times he came back here, he was completely incapable of looking away. He couldn't stop it; he could not stop his eyes for seeing what he saw. Not even if he closed them.

The visions still came, the visions from inside of his own mind.

The membrane shimmered almost brilliantly in the bright moon-illuminated alleyway as did the pale white skin underneath. The pale…unbroken skin.

She was alive…

Beautiful dark hair ran down her curdled up naked body, her frame thin but still quite beautiful. Her face was away from him as she continued to sleep. He distinctly saw the rise and fall of her back as she breathed, despite the thick coat of the membrane around her. Yes, as it was, that seemed to be the only thing truly wrong with the picture before him. The Membrane. She was alive…but still was trapped inside the thick cocoon of a membrane.

Michelangelo suddenly felt himself take a step closer to the sleeping beauty and in response a bright multi-colored sheen spread across the jell-like substance as a reflection of the moonlight's journey in his eyes. And still she continued to sleep, her breathing natural despite the awkwardness of where she slept.

She was natural, curled up in the fetal position. Pure and true, like an angel…

Finally he closed the distance between himself and the curled up angel, but still he could not see her face. Well that was no matter; he already knew what she looked like. The face of the missing Danielle Dresden flashed across his eyes, instantly obscuring the vision of the alleyway and the girl itself, but almost as soon as it had come, it had gone, and everything was brought back to normal.

Just him and the girl.

Still, he knew something was not right. She should not be here, sleeping…not like this.

Before he knew what was happening, his own hand reached out, his whole palm patting the cool dark surface of the dark covering.

Just as effortlessly, he brought it back. His palm came away black.

"_**Wake up…Danielle wake up…" **_

His voice was like a wind to him, a wind of just air that seeped past his mouth. Nothing more. It wasn't real.

His voice, it wasn't real…

A sudden crash sounded through the alleyway. His head snapped to attention just in time to watch the same black cat from before jump from one trash can to another in search of a decent meal. He watched as the cat moved closer and closer before ceasing his search entirely at the sight of the coated beauty.

"**_Don't you dare!" _**

The air of his voice hissed, but as it was, the cat curtly paid him no mind as he closed the distance between him and the newest supplement for his empty stomach. Michelangelo looked on helplessly and the cat began to nibble through the jelly-like cocoon of the pale sleeping angel. But still, she did not stir.

That was it. She should not be here. Not here, and not like this…

"_**Danielle, wake up. Time for me to take you home…" **_

His voice was even more of a whispered wind then before but by then, he did not care. He had to get her out of there.

Again he reached out, but before he could close the distance the cat suddenly hissed, it's back arching in anger before turning tale and bolting off. And for good reason. The finger he had been licking at…moved.

'_Wha-'_

Michelangelo blinked. Did he see what he thought he saw?

And almost as a response to his question, it moved again…and again…and again.

"_She's alive. She's Alive!'_

"_**Danielle. Here. Come with me-" **_

With a sudden lunge, Michelangelo grabbed the hand of the deceased Danielle Dresden and as a result it promptly released itself from the membrane before coming away in his grasp altogether…

"…_**AHh!" **_

He shot the appendage away from him and watched it as it bounced away and into the night. Right where he stood he began to moan, his stifled sobs echoing in the alleyway as he attempted to wipe the vision from his mind by wiping his hand on his thigh. He shuffled from foot to foot as he sobbed harsh despaired body-racking sobs, that he could no longer control. There was nothing he could do. She was already dead.

No, she was murdered.

'…_Poor Danielle. Poor, poor Danielle…'_

Right before his very eyes the scene changed, mutating into his greatest fear. But he knew it could not be stopped, no matter how much it hurt him to see it play out once again. The pale back under the membrane peeled away until it was nothing more than just bone and flesh and what could have been intestine seeping out from her, just like they had found her that night. Dark hair still ran down her back, but instead of being pure and clean like it was only moments earlier, it was now matted and caked in blood. Some of it even found itself pressed into the wounds of her body. Around her frame her arms and legs were caked in blood as well. Other than that, no other part of her body was even remotely recognizable or even there, and for that Michelangelo promptly vomited.

It was thick and black and it traveled from his stomach to the ground, and in response Michelangelo's sobs racked his frame even more. He trembled from his perch, his hands on his knees as he supported his own unstable weight before slowly reaching up and clutching the shell of his stomach in despair.

'_No…'_ He moaned, looking through his tear streaked vision at the body that was now the deceased missing girl. But like the seed of his own worst nightmares the head of the girl suddenly turned, finally revealing the empty and mangled space that was once her beautiful face but that was now just nothingness. The face of the dead.

"**_Yes."_** She hissed through lips that just were not there or that just did not exist.

Michelangelo promptly shot up in the couch, the Game Boy Advanced flying from his stunned fingers to the floor. Breathing heavily, he wiped at his face in an attempt the wipe the visions from his mind. Nevertheless, his hand came away wet.

He had been sleeping.

It was all a dream.

And he had been crying in his sleep.

This was not the first time he'd had this dream. All night it seemed, every time he was finally able to drift to sleep, the dream repeated itself…Each and every time.

'_Now do you think you should tell the others?'_

He didn't even remember falling asleep, but he had, and just like the night before the visions haunted him, even in the light of day.

Harshly, he wiped the offending tears from his face as he stood. Just as angrily, he snatched up the Game Boy from the ground, only to realize that he had long since lost all of his lives in his slumber and cursed.

Flipping the game closed, Michelangelo sat back onto the couch, his head back and his eyes closed. His hands found his face, of which he moaned into.

If he was not a baby, then why was he action like one? No, he would not be the baby now, crawling to his brothers at the first sign of anything that wasn't happy-go-lucky. No, not this time.

"Come on Mikey, come on buddy. You can handle this, dude. You can-"

Michelangelo opened his eyes in his hands, but choose to cut short his own words of encouragement, suddenly baffled by his darkened vision.

His hand…

Pulling his hands away from his face he eyed the palm of his left hand, of which, despite his many attempts at cleaning it, was still completely darkened from the night before. That dark stuff, that dark goop he had touched so eagerly in the beginning now stained his hand midnight black. His face contoured. Shaking, his hand closed into a dark green angered fist.

He would avenge Danielle's death, if it was the last thing he did, facing the fear of the unknown that tormented his sleep and now, his consciousness.

Both fists shook now, his whole body quivering as he screwed his eyes shut in suppressed rage and complete frustration.

He would face that guy, the cold blooded murder, and punish him for the torment he put her through. He would kill him, for what he did.

Tears fell from his closed eyes to the coffee table below, but he did not notice.

He was not a little kid anymore and it was time to put childish fears and thoughts aside.

He would kill him, just like he killed her. Even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Lots more to come…R and R 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See no evil, hear no evil. But, boy do I smell it…  
-

Chapter Four

Nitta Stulls punched her number into the computer signing herself in for the day. She was glad that she was able to wake up feeling semi-decent this morning. Sometimes it was just so hard to drag herself out of bed.

But for the good of the company she worked. She had to. Justin couldn't run this place by himself after all.  
So with pride she adjusted her uniform and then finally her hat before looking around to make sure everyone was at their stations.

It was 12 o'clock. Crunch time, everyone knew the drill. Right on time the people in front of her began pushing to get to the only register that worked in this old dump of a restaurant. But this was nothing new. Noon always brought about this sort of chaos. So with ease she slid a plastic smile onto her face of which reflected the 40 years of expertise she had put into her profession and career. Finally she spoke, her high and disgustingly tactful voice barely rising over the chaotic hum of the crowd.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what would you like today?"

* * *

Michelangelo sighed reaching 5th and Main street for the third time that night, of which represented his third trip around this part of the city. He and his brothers took turns patrolling each 'sector' as Donny called them, making sure to contact each other if something came up. Breathless he sat down on the edge of the building he happened to be on. Since Danielle's disappearance his family had made it their duty to solve this case. If not for her and her family, but for their own and for Mikey.

It had been a week since she was reported missing and a week since they stumbled upon her mangled body. The discovery had hit their family hard, but no one was hit harder than the youngest, Michelangelo. And for good reason, he was the one that had discovered her first.

Since then his dreams had never recovered.

The nightmare always started with him discovering her in that alleyway. In the beginning she would always appear alive and well but just sleeping in the cocoon that had surrounded her. His hopes would rise as her watched he sleep. Nevertheless every time he was brought back here the nightmare would end the same horrific way. Within moments his mind would make him live through the horrible scene as the living being before him changed into the mangled corpse they had found that horrible night.

Night after night after night the nightmare played itself out, and each time Michelangelo would wake up shuttering and shaking, his pillows soaked through with tears. Each night he took that journey back to the living room in hopes that the drone of late night television would chase away any remnants of his dreams.

And each morning his brothers would find a red eyed and exhausted Michelangelo still laying on the couch after not sleeping the night before.

But now he stood, the cold chill of the night air waking him up a bit as he looked over the park itself.

His eyes burned.

He was so tired but he knew he was doing what he needed to do. At first when his brothers had suggested squeezing in extra patrols so that they could keep a careful eye on the city Michelangelo's pleas to come along were quickly dejected.

'_You're in no shape to do anything other than sleep.' _Leonardo was quick to chide in. But with an entire day of whining as well as a few clever comments on how his sleep would be horrible regardless of whether or not he went out, he finally was allowed to patrol with his brothers.

Down below he watched as the park slowly became abandoned. A lone dog now roamed turning over trash cans in search of a few scraps.

Night after night him and his brothers patrolled and although he knew his condition was getting worse he knew he had to join them in their search.

It was just something he needed to do for himself.

'_There's nothing to fear except fear itself.'_

Splinter's words rang as clear as the day Mikey had first heard them. Back then he didn't really understand, of course there wasn't much a 5 year old could understand. But now at least he suspected that he was beginning to. Over their 19 years of existence him and his brothers had faced nearly the entire world, fighting of course for their own right to live and for the right of others to live as securely as they could in this crime-infested city. They have faced foes beyond that of their wildest imaginations.

However, this time, it was different.

He remembered first looking into that dreadful alleyway from the rooftop. The form below seemed to take up his entire vision. The darkness he witnessed couldn't be that of anything natural or even mutant.

The only way he could describe it was as a monster, pure and simple.

Monster, a word he had not used since he was little. Monsters, according to his definitions at least, were what was hiding under the bed when he was young and couldn't sleep at night. Monsters were the things that crawled through the pipes and made all of the noises that kept his little body on edge. Monsters were the dark forms that moved in the corners of his eyes when he used to journey out of the lair on his own. Of course while he grew he learned that monsters did not exist and that all of those things had reasonable explanations behind them.

However, as of last week, he also learned that not everything ended reasonably. Of course he knew the silly notion of 'Bed Monsters' was not true, but how does one describe the horror he had witnessed without using that word?

And yet an even better question; how do you fight and defeat a true, honest to goodness monster?

That uncertainty is what haunted his dreams.

He knew that fear stemmed from what one didn't understand. It was just a general idea, something he had picked up from all of the years of fighting. Therefore to stop the nightmares he must understand what he had seen. And the only way he knew to do that was to get out there and find it.  
Then, when he saw what it really was for himself,

He would kill it.

His nightmares would stop, there would be nothing to fear for him or for the people of this city. His fists shook at his sides as new tears threatened to fall from his already worn out eyes. Danielle's death was unfortunate, horrible even, but he had to make sure this nightmare didn't become the fate of yet another soul. No one deserved what she went through.

No one.

Slowly he inhaled. The night's air cooled his already hot lungs and somehow it settled his rage into a dull roar. A tear finally did fall, but by then he simply wiped it away, forgotten.

There was no time to cry now.

He had to find the monster, he had to find it and destroy it. That was the only way he and the rest of this city would be freed from its hold.

It was just then that something below caught his eye.  
Shuffling from his spot he leaned over the roof top, straining to see into the eerie darkness that seemed to follow a woman down below.

Bingo. This had to be it!

Well, truthfully he wasn't quite sure. Really, what were the odds of him running into the creature in the middle of central park. There had to be something more to what he was seeing. Nonetheless, even if it wasn't the creature something was still up, and it was still his duty to investigate.

"Uh guys," he spoke into the turtle com he didn't remember taking out, "I think you'd better get over here right now…"

* * *

"Nitta, why did you stay so late, you never close…"

Nitta looked over at the store manager Justin and shrugged before shutting and locking the store's main doors.

Truthfully that night she just didn't feel like going home to an empty house. Usually her house would be bustling and hectic but with her sons spending the night at their respective fathers' houses she was home alone. Nonetheless, it was none of his business.

Her look alone must have been enough to silence him though; he quickly turned away, dropping it entirely. Behind his back she smirked. She had been told that her eyes were a very scary piercing green, and a lot of times she enjoyed using that to her advantage.

"Well," He continued, "I'm glad you're here, most of my staff didn't even show up today." He mulled, waiting for her to finish. Recently one of his other managers had gotten the idea to just not show up for work. That in itself would have been ok if she had called and said she wasn't coming. But with no call, there was no show, and that just left everyone else messed up for that shift. However, if that wasn't bad enough other managers began pulling the same stunt, or just calling in and making up excuses as to why they weren't going to show up.

"I vomited on my cat….No Zazu don't eat it…..I gotta go!"  
Justin rolled his eyes. He wasn't dumb. That sort of stuff didn't happen…  
Did it?

"Alright all set! I was thinking that…"

Nitta's high pitched chirp pierced the night and in response Justin promptly jumped before settling into the screech that was her voice. Why she insisted on walking him to his car every day he'll never know. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was using the company car…

"Ok, so tomorrow the truck is coming, what time is everyone getting here?" Nitta was asking. It looked like he had come in right on time. Usually when he wasn't listening she would jump all over him like two bums on a baloney sandwich.

"Well that depends on when everyone decides to get here."

He sighed. Why didn't he just fire the people that didn't follow the rules.

'_Because then I wouldn't have a crew…or any managers.'_

Unbeknownst to Justin's silent lament Nitta only blinked before deciding that her part in the conversation was complete. Besides, the only reason she walked him to the car every day was so she could get a glimpse at it and possibly find where he hid the spare key. Momma needed a new way to work.

Nonetheless she soon found herself alone and walking as she did every day. She could really use that car but even she had to admit that all of the exercise she was getting by walking left her body in really good shape!

Not as good as when she did body building, but still good.

_Crunch_

Startled from her thoughts she turned to scope out the street behind her. She'd thought she heard something…but she saw nothing when she looked.

Oh well, it probably was just her imagination.

She chuckled as she began to walk again and shook her head.

She wasn't used to working nights. Besides, she was _really _tired. Yep, her mind was definitely playing tricks on her.

So with that she kept walking, her jaunt growing jolly as she remembered the leftover noodles she had in the fridge. With the boys gone it was bound to still be there just waiting for her. She barely registered passing through Central Park's main gate, it was the way she took home every day. However she soon became aware of her surroundings and stifled her joviality. At night the park seemed, well, different. With the absence of streetlights it was so dark and in the glow of the moon she barely recognized the park. She knew the path though, and therefore she could still find her way home.

Nonetheless the feeling of unfamiliarity left her uneasy.

And the sounds around her didn't help either.

Since entering the park the crunch sounds had returned, steadily following her every step. If she didn't know better she would have thought she was being shadowed, but every time she turned around no one was there.

It was starting to drive her a little batty.

After about the third time of her turning around and finding nothing, she gave up, concluding that the sounds must have been just some sort of weird echo.

That is until she heard the voice.

_**"**__**So hungry…."**_

"What?! Who's there?! I've raised two boys, I can kick your ass!!!"

Spinning, her eyes quickly sifted through trees around her, but still, no one. What the hell is going on?

**_"_**_**So hungry…it hurts…"**_

Sighing she straightened, her hands going on her hips as she relaxed. People came to McDonalds all of the time begging for free food, and she always said no. She'd be damned if she was going to let herself get hassled for stuff out of work too.

Throwing the darkness one last glare she turned back heading home. Bums usually went away if they were ignored. However, it only took moments for her to realize that the crunching sound was shadowing her yet again. She knew she was being followed.

After a few minutes of this she finally grew exasperated. She wasn't going to let some dumb bum follow her home. Not again.

"Ok, Listen I don't have anything. I have no food. So why don't you find a garbage can and crawl through that because you're not gonna find anything here, got it?!"

_**"**_…_**So hungry…"**_

Some people just couldn't take a hint.

"I SAID I DON'T HAVE NO GOD DAMN APPLE PIES-shit!"

She cursed as she was suddenly hit from behind. Suddenly on the ground she wheezed. The breath had been knocked right out of her. On her back the spot where she was pushed felt cold and wet. Was she bleeding?

Feeling the spot with her hand she quickly brought it to her face.

Her hand was black.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble." She sputtered as she stood. She didn't want to get beaten up by some bum in the middle of central park. Not over some damn food. "Hey, it's ok man, really. I have money. Maybe I can-oof"

In short order she found herself flying again. This time though the force sent her sailing right into a nearby tree. The pain of her face hitting its trunk left her wheeling; she knew that this time the coldness on her face was blood, and when she opened her eyes she watched as it pooled in the grass. Her body felt limp and she couldn't get up.

Above her she watched as something…she couldn't quite make out, finally came out of the shadows. Her hazy mind couldn't figure out exactly what it was though, nonetheless she knew that it was big.  
And that she was about to die.  
Tears mingled with the blood in the grass.

However when she opened eyes she didn't remember closing, she saw the back of yet another figure…but this one didn't make sense either.

'_A giant turtle? I guess that's what you see before you die…'  
-  
_It's been a while :P. Don't own McDonalds or Apple Pies. R and R.


	6. Chapter Five

Author Notes: Wow, that was one hell of a break. Back to writing again though. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own em, cept for in my dreams….

-

Chapter Five

Michelangelo stood his ground. Behind him the woman laid bleeding. He cursed himself for waiting so long.

This thing was going to pay.

He stood twirling his 'chucks, glaring into the shadows of which he knew his adversary was a part of.

And nothing happened.

A minute, and then another passed by. Finally five minutes ticked by and still nothing happened. His chucks swing slowed and finally he lowered them, his glare softening as curiosity began to take over.

When she was getting attacked it was as if the shadows themselves had done it, striking her with pointed arms, while others just seemed to hover. Now though, there seemed to be nothing, or at least nothing in the shadows he was currently glaring at.

'_It must have ran away.'_

Still he wasn't quite ready to give up, but the haggard and labored breath from the woman told him otherwise. He peered over his shoulder to the dirty and bleeding woman below. He had to get her to a hospital. But he couldn't do it alone, not with the monster still running about.

Suddenly there was a rustle from the bushes to his left and almost instantly his _nunchucku _were spinning full-force. That is until he realized that the figure coming out of those said bushes was also green.

Leo had been the first one on the scene.

"Alright Mikey, you said there was something we should se-Whoa!"

Leo's eyes bugged in the night as he caught a glimpse of the figure on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?"

Falling to his knees he hesitantly touched the body before realizing that it was still warm. She was still alive and breathing, just unconscious, and with a nasty gash on the side of her head. Above him Michelangelo sighed miserably. She wouldn't have been hurt if he was able to get there sooner.

"I was on the roofs and then I saw her walking, and it all just happened so fast. She was just standing there talking and then the next thing I knew she was just…flying. I think it was the monster…" he ended, feeling just like a little child as they retold a bad dream. This was no dream though, and that frightened him.

Next to the woman Leo spoke, his voice distant. Most of his attention was on her, the gash was really bad.

"Mikey, there's no such thing as monsters." Leo chided, almost automatically. Behind him Mikey nodded uncertainly. Leo continued. "So wait, weren't you watching her? Didn't you see when it attacked her?"

Michelangelo bristled, he wasn't sure what he saw. "Yeah …I mean, no…I mean, well…"

"It's ok Mikey."

Both turtles turned to see Donatello and Raphael approach them. Michelangelo noted with interest that they came from the same group of shadows the monster had attack from. "It's ok if you didn't see. But one thing is for sure, we have to get this lady to a hospital _now_." Donatello's voice was serious as he too kneeled at the woman's side. Raphael settled for watching the trees instead.

"Her wounds are bad, but I think she will live. She definitely needs stitches, though." Donatello lamented as he used a gentle hand to turn her head.

It was then that her eyes popped opened.

Silently gasping Leonardo and Donatello stood quickly and took a step back. Nitta blinked before sitting up, her hand automatically going to her head as it spun. She froze though, when she realized that people were watching her. Looking up she peered into the faces of the said people, and then just tilted her head to the side. Her brows furrowed.

"Uh, hello…" One of them said, but she really didn't registered it. Was it just her, or were they really, seriously…green. That one continued speaking though and she just continued to stare at him. "Um, listen, you're really hurt. My brother saw you get attacked. We're not gonna hurt you, but you do need to get to a hospital. We can take you if you'd like, or call you an ambulance, or-"

"You look like my son's pet turtle…" She interrupted, her voice starry and far away. Sitting on the ground she began to smile and that too seemed as though she wasn't all the way there. Donatello sighed defeated and Leonardo couldn't help but chuckle. Mikey had to admit that was sort of funny. Raphael's eyes remained on the trees…

"Alright, let's get you up." Leonardo gently grabbed one arm and put it over his shoulder before picking up her body as gently as he could. He knew you weren't supposed to move someone that was hurt, but in this case they really didn't have a choice. She really needed a doctor's attention.

"OK, turtle man. You take me to your chambers, and I will buff your shell with some hot wax."…And now.

Leo sighed and began to walk. He knew if he followed this path they would make it out of the park. Donatello fell instep behind him, searching her body for other injuries in diligence. He really hoped that she would be ok. That just left Mikey and Raph.

Michelangelo heaved a giant sigh of relief. At least with his brothers there he wouldn't have to face all of this alone. "Come on, Raph." He breathed, brushing past his brother in red. However, when his brother didn't follow he turned to look at him.

Raphael's gaze remained in the trees.

"Raph?" Michelangelo's voice raised in question. He took a step towards him. "Raph?"

"Do you get the feeling….that we're being watched?"

"AH!"

A scream echoed in the night and only seconds later a green and purple blur flew past them both. There was a giant _*crack*_ as Donatello's shell hit several trees before landing roughly at the base of the last, hitting his head. He was knocked unconscious.

Leo's flying body wasn't too far behind. His figure landed at their feet instead though. Muttering a curse he pushed himself off of the ground, instantly pulling out both _katana_. Poised and ready, his swords gleamed and so did Raphael's _sai. _

Mikey's _nunchucku_ cut silently in the air. "Where is the girl?"

Leonardo's eyes searched the dark as he launched himself forward into the direction he'd come. He didn't really see what had attacked him. Well, he did, but he wasn't sure what to make of it…Yet he ran into the darkness, his red-banded brother following suit. Raphael had been watching the shadows the entire time they were in the park. He had noticed something odd about them from the very beginning. A small part of him was glad to know that his senses hadn't been wrong. Yet if he had only been able to pinpoint where the attack would come from he could have prevented Donny from getting hurt. He cursed. When they found out what had attacked them, he would tear it apart. On instinct alone he leapt to the side. It happened so suddenly. He had nearly missed the dark arm that silently swiped at him from above. He had leapt out of the way just in time. He felt the _whoosh _of air as its attack cut into the ground next to him. _"What the fu-"_ It swiped at him again. He round-housed, knocking the elongated arm out of the way. "**Leo, heads up**!"

Leonardo turned and followed his brother's gaze. At that moment yet another dark limb struck out, meeting Leonardo's _katana_ as he swiped back. The _katana _slashed through the impending darkness with a thick wetness. Yet, before he could bring his _katana_ back up his opponent hit him with another attack, yet another arm reaching out from the darkness. He was sent flying yet again.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo had run over to his fallen sibling in purple and quickly checked his vitals.

Donny would live.

Right now, though, they had bigger problems. Behind him Leonardo flew through the air, this time landing on his feet. Raphael had chosen to take the offensive role too and also charged into the unknown. Michelangelo could only watch mortified as the thing they were fighting, and the thing that had torn Danielle to pieces, finally came into view.

The first thing he noticed was arms. Lots of them. They waved and flailed about like giant dark anacondas repeatedly striking at his brothers. He tried to peer past them but to no prevail. The arms seemed to take up his entire field of vision. Even the trees were barely visible anymore. He leapt forward, his _nunchucku_ spun almost as an after thought. The child inside of him was scared shitless, so it was up to the warrior part of him to act on auto-pilot. Joining his brothers, he swung his weapons at the offending arms.

Raphael's grunts rang hard in his ear. His brother slashed at the creature, yet with no result. Every time his _sai_ made contact they cut through effortlessly. It was like slicing through jelly…On sudden impulse Michelangelo threw his _nunchucku _into the air. Even now they still had no idea where the girl had gone to. Suddenly spinning he stepped onto his brother's shell and leapt into the air, catching his _nunchucku_ mid-jump.

Now, this had achieved two things.

For one he knew that with his fall back to earth his attack would be twice as powerful and cause maximum damage. All of the turtles used this to their advantage from time to time as it was a favored move to practice in the dojo. However from his new vantage point he realized that now he could see much more of their 'attacker' than he could before…and more still he could see the girl as well. She was slumped in one of it's many arms furthest away from the fight. Yet that wasn't what chilled him to the core and made his eyes grow wide.

From this new vantage point he was finally able to see beyond those many arms. Behind them was what seemed to be a bulbous head, almost jelly-like in consistency. And right on the side of that head was a giant eyeball as large as his own head.

Of which was now looking straight at him.

* * *

Alright. Well that was fun. :) (Goes to get used to the weirdness that is now ) R and R!


End file.
